


The One I Saved

by writer__wolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer__wolf/pseuds/writer__wolf
Summary: Jongin finds Kyungsoo trapped in a wolf trap while walking around the forest and frees him. Jongin frees any animal that he finds stuck in a trap. He also has a secret of his own that only his best friend knows about.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin POV

I was walking around the forest close to where I had set my traps. I am a wolf hunter, well my family is, I hate catching wolves so whenever I see one or any animal in a trap I free it. I hear whimpering coming from in the bushes, I quickly rush over towards the area when I am near the whimpering stops. I don't halt in my pace I start to run. When I reach the area I am met with a beautiful red wine coloured wolf stuck in the trap with ten others surrounding it, some of them are biting the trap trying to free the wolf. I notice my best friend Sehun in the mix of wolves. None of them sees to notice me yet as they are too busy calming and trying to free the wolf.

I slowly make my way forward but step on a small patch of dead leaves, they crumble and crunch under my weight. I freeze in my steps and the wolves turn towards me and start growling. Sehun and another wolf stay quiet, the others stand protectively in front of their, what I am presuming, packmate. "I'm not going to hurt you guys I have come to free your friend," I say they freeze momentarily and slowly go and sit either side of the trapped wolf.

I take that as I can free the wolf. I slowly approach the wolf not knowing if the others will attack me or not. I know Sehun won't but I dont trust the others. As I am halfway of getting its paw out I hear a shout from my grandfather and my father "Jongin, where are you! Get here now boy!" I hear my grandfather shout. I move even quicker, soon enough I get its paw out and it slowly limps away towards the others. Sehun looks at me with worry in his eyes but I just wave him off, I hear the two men get closer. I look up towards the others. "Quickly, run now!" I whisper-yell knowing they can hear me with their hearing.

When I stand back up I look around and find that they have hidden in the bushes around the small clear area where I stand. "Kim Jongin what have you done!" I turn around to face my grandfather and father. "Hello father, grandfather" I greet them. I can see the hatred in both of their eyes, they have a look of wanting to kill me. It is a normal look I receive daily from them.

My father pushes me and I stumble back a few steps and my right leg gets caught in the wolf trap. Shit, I never should have set the trap again. I groan loudly in pain, biting my lip so I don't scream. "Let's see if you can get out this time Jongin" my father spits at me "you are now no longer part of the family you are not welcome anymore," my grandfather says gruffly. They both turn and walk away from me, leaving me trapped in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin's POV

I hear the rustle of the bushes and a frantic Sehun comes out. He rushes over towards me. "I knew this was a bad idea! I knew I should have stayed with you!" "Sehun, it's fine, I'm fine," I say "your anything but that Jongin and you know it as well!" I sigh, I know he is right. "Where are you going to go now?" He asks, "honestly Sehun I don't know" I groan and mumble a few curse words as Sehun moves me a bit. "Shit, sorry" he mumbles. "Can you help me pull this down so I can get my leg out?" "Jongin you know that will make it worse!" "I know Sehun but I know they will come back!" He just sighs and helps, I pull one side down and he pulls the other. As soon as the spikes came out of my leg blood started to pour out fast. I groaned and clutched my leg. Sehun helped me to move out of the way of the trap.

Soon the others from his pack came out of the bushes I noticed that the red wine wolf was fully healed. They came out from the bushes, still in their wolf forms, and made their way over to us. Blood is seeping out from between my fingers Sehun rips a long strip from his shirt and wraps it around my leg, it isn't enough the cloth is quickly soaked with blood, the blood just kept dripping and dripping. I started to feel light headed, I groaned again. "Sehun I know I'm going to faint soon. Just leave me here, please." I say, the world starts spinning and everything is starting to echo. I can hear Sehun's yelling but it sounds like he is only whispering. Soon everything fades and black engulfs my vision.

Sehun's POV

"Jongin! Jongin wake up!" I yell while shaking him. Luhan comes and squats next to me and rubs my back, "Hyungs please can we take him home?! I don't want to lose my best friend!" At that moment I break down, knowing all the hardships Jongin has been through all his life, he has been blamed for nearly everything that goes wrong. His family isn't his real family, they adopted him when he was little and tried to turn him into a monster.

"Let's get going, someone pick up Jongin gently, we are walking back home," Junmyeon says, he is our leader. Kris picks up Jongin blood still dripping, I take off my shirt and wrap it around his leg so it slows down the blood flowing out. It took a while to get back to the house and as soon as we got in Yixing, our main medic, told Kris to take him to his office.

I followed him the whole way and sat next to him while waiting for Yixing. He came in not long after, he didn't use his healing power, because it would take but a lot of energy, he disinfected the wound and stitched it up. All we have to do now is to wait for Jongin to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin POV

I woke up with my right leg killing me, I looked around and I noticed I wasn't in my room or the forest where I last remember being. I started to panic and tensed when a hand touched my shoulder, I slapped the person's hand away and heard a sigh. I turned towards where the noise came from and looked up to see my best friend Sehun with a couple of other people behind him. I reached out and opened my arms towards him and he leaned in and gave me a tight hug, I was almost suffocating from his strength but hugged him back even tighter. He gave my temple a small friendly kiss.

We heard a cough from behind us, we pulled away and turned towards the people that were also in the room. As I looked over the people in the room I see a small chestnut brown haired male whose face showed no expression but eyes showing pure rage. He stormed out of the room as we made eye contact. I looked over to Sehun as he looked over to me, I understood that the small male was indeed his mate. I nodded to Sehun and he ran out the door, following his mate I presume. 

It became awkward in the room with the three others. I was still sitting on the bed, I looked down at my leg to see it was all wrapped up in a bandage. I pull it up towards me to inspect it. I have had enough practice with wrapping bandages on myself to know how it is done. The job seemed to be pretty good. 

Someone cleared their throat and I turned to see that the other three in the room have now sat in seats. "Hello, my name is Junmyeon but you can call me Suho, this is Yifan mostly known as Kris, and Yixing also known as Lay. He is the one who stitched and bandaged up your leg." The man known as Suho said. I am pretty sure Sehun said that he is the Main Alpha. "Ah, hello, my name is Jongin my nickname is Kai but only some people call me that," I say bowing my head at them, it became awkward again and after a while, Sehun came back in with the chestnut brown haired male.

"Hey, Jongin I'm back," Sehun says with his arms wrapped around the smaller male. "Hey Sehun, I see" I replied and a huge smile appeared on his face. "This is my boyfriend Luhan, Luhan this is my best friend Jongin." I knew Sehun meant mate but we couldn't really tell anyone that I knew. My phone rings out from my pocket, I take it out and look at the contact, it displays Father on the screen. I freeze but pick it up anyway. "H-Hello father " distaste clear in my voice. "Jongin! Where are you?!" "I left, grandfather told me to never come back remember?!" "I don't care what he said you come home this instant! You need to learn your lesson!" He screams, I flinch and pull the phone away from my ear. The others are looking at me with curious eyes and Sehun is looking at me with sad eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin's POV

"I'm not going back father, you should have known that by now!" I yell and hang up the call. Sehun looks at me, "you're not going back Jongin you remember what they did last time" both Sehun and I shivered at the memory. Suddenly a heavenly smell is wafted into the room, a small male with red wine hair, black roots and shaved sides walks into the room holding a plate of food. My mouth starts watering just by the smell, "Jongin this is Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo this is Jongin" Sehun introduces. "H-Hi" the small male stutters out "a-ah, h-hello" I reply, he hands me my food and quickly rushes out of the room. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask the others shake their head, "he is always shy about meeting new people" Suho says, I just nod and quietly start eating my food.

The others leave the room, everyone except Sehun and his mate. "How are you feeling Jongin? I was really worried about you" Sehun asks almost in tears. "I'm fine Sehun, don't cry" he just nods his head and cuddles into his mate's neck. "Jongin, can we tell Luhan that you know?" Sehun asks, using the mind link we have. "Sure Sehun" I reply, he looks over at me with a smile. "Ah, Luhan?" "Yes, Sehun?" Sehun takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "This is something you can't tell anyone, not even Junmyeon hyung" Luhans face scrunched up when he mentioned not being able to tell their leader, but nods anyway. "Ok, so... Jongin knows about us" "What do you mean knows about us? Doesn't he already know that we are dating? You already told him before." I sit there quietly with the empty plate on my lap, "that's not what I meant Luhan, he knows that we are lycanthropes" Luhan's eyes widen at this, he looks over to me his eyes change from brown to golden yellow.

He speeds over to me, grips my throat and slams me against the wall. His teeth grew longer as he started to talk, "you're a werewolf hunter and you're staying here knowing what we are?!" He growls, Sehun rushes over to us and pulls Luhan off me, I am able to breathe again. "Luhan! Why did you do that?!" Sehun yells at him, I'm pretty sure everyone else is able to hear his yelling because people come rushing into the room.

The heavenly smell is back in the room, I look over at Sehun and he realises what is wrong. He rushes over the window and opens it, I quickly rush over and hop out and run into the forest I can hear Luhan yelling at me. When I can't hear any more I let my other form take over. I run as far away as possible not wanting to smell the addicting scent any more as I will lose control. If you are wondering what I am, I am half wolf half shadow person.


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin POV 

Being half wolf half shadow person is difficult in a way, I can only become a shadow person but I have my ears, tail and teeth. Only Sehun knows about this, I have tried to find others like me but I have found no one. I stayed in my darker form on the way back to the house, when I got there I found a group of hunters there. As it was becoming night time I can hide and travel in the shadows, I went up to my first victim, black smoke curling off my body and slowly wrapping around the person, my smoke is only visible to humans when I remove myself from the shadows and make myself known. Since I was a shadow I had no presence, the only way to spot me in the dark was my red eyes. 

When the smoke was wrapped around them fully I made myself visible to the humans. The one I had trapped tried to move they looked down to see the black smoke covering their body. They made a yell to get the others attention, the others turned around and their eyes widened as they saw me. My smoke started to wrap around them as well, I killed the ones wrapped in the smoke but one was out of my reach. I heard the wolves gather around looking out the windows at what the shout was. They were extremely shocked to see a figure made out of black smoke and that they also had ears and a tail, I ignored them and went after the one that escaped.

As the sun had set, I was able to teleport because there was no light except the moon. I soon found him, not very far away from the house, in the darkness there was no need to hide from humans because it was dark enough to hide me from their sight. I quickly killed them not wanting them to contact anyone telling them what they saw.

I made my way back to the house still in my dark form. Sehun was happy to see me but the others looked like they were ready to attack. "You're back!" Sehun yells, "I am, sorry for suddenly leaving like that," my voice is deeper then what it usually is. I change back into my human form, everyone is surprised. I stood there awkwardly looking at the ground not knowing what to do, a call of my name brings me to look up. "Let's go sit down in the lounge room and discuss and explain some things," Suho says, I follow them into the lounge room and sit next to Sehun. "Jongin, please explain what you really are," Suho says. I sigh not really comfortable with the topic, Sehun rubs my back in a source of comfort. From the corner of my eye, I see Kyungsoo look at us with jealousy in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Jongin's POV

"Well, to begin with, I will introduce myself, my name is Kim Jongin I was adopted by a family of werewolf hunters. They tried to turn me into a monster and make me kill innocent wolves. When I turned 16 I realised that I wasn't human, I hear things from extreme distances and that when I was angry or scared my eyes would change colour slightly and my voice would grow deeper. I was 17 when I first changed into my darker form, that is when I realised that I was also half werewolf, the hearing also gave that away but I had no clue that becoming what I was, was even possible." I took a deep breath and continued, "I started running away from the house when I got too angry, I was scared that I would hurt someone, it is also how I met Sehun as well" tears started to make their way out of my eyes and slowly slid down my cheek, Sehun pulled me into his embrace. 

"I nearly killed him that night, I didn't know how to control any of my powers, but Sehun being the big idiot he is said that we should meet up a few nights a week to try and control my powers. Slowly but shortly we did it, and that was the happiest day of my life." After I finished telling my story I looked up to see a few people crying, most of the looks were shock and sympathy. I just chuckled, "I also have found my mate," I said, everyone in the looked at me shocked, I looked over at Kyungsoo and he had his head down and his cheeks tinted pink. Everyone looked in Kyungsoo's direction and smiled. 

I opened my arms and he slowly walked over and sat on my lap. I gave him a small peck on his lips but that soon turned into a deeper kiss. We both smiled at each other, and everyone else looked just as happy. I finally found my new home.


	7. Chapter 7

Jongin POV

It has been a few weeks since the EXO has accepted me into the pack. I found my mate, Kyungsoo. The problem is that I need to go back home to get my belongings. I have a necklace that was from my mum, whenever I put it on a small tattoo appears on my arm, it symbols my power, teleportation. I look over at Kyungsoo who is sleeping quietly, I feel guilty already. 

I get changed and quietly make my way through and out of the house. I am not telling anyone cause I know they will try and stop me. If I get into trouble the only person I will be able to call is Sehun, I only have a mind link with him as I haven't been around the members long enough. I am only like this because I'm half shadow person.

On my way back home I can smell places where animals have been caught in the traps and killed by my father and grandfather. Soon I reach the house, I need to find a shadow before I can teleport into my room. I hope I don't get caught before then.

Sehun POV

I wake up to Kyunsoo violently shaking me, I groan and turn over. "Hyung, It's too early" I mumble. "Jongin's gone!" He shouts. I sit up abruptly, my hair all over the place. I look over to Kyungsoo, his face shows fear and concern. "Sehun-ah, we need to find him. Where could he be?" I stare down at the bed trying to think where Jongin would be, it suddenly clicks. "He would've gone back to get his stuff'' I reply, Kyungsoo freezes as well. After Jongin told his story everyone has been trying to keep him from going back.

Kyungsoo and I run around the house waking everyone up so we can think of a plan to safely get Jongin home.

Jongin POV

When I teleport into my room nothing has changed, the bed was still unmade like it was the day I left. I quickly and quietly rummage around in my shelves and draws looking from the few things I have from my mother. The sounds of footsteps coming closer to the room makes me start to panic.

I find a shadow and turn myself into a shadow. My 'mother' walks into the room and sighs, she starts to gather up my sheets and blankets. Once she has them she walks out of the room. I start looking around again and find them. My necklace and note from my mother. I walk back over to the shadow and teleport back to the clearing where I first met Kyungsoo and the others.

I put the necklace on and put the note in my pocket, I hear rustling from the bushes and it makes me freeze. I slowly walk back into a shadow and turn invisible. EXO comes running out. They must be looking for me! I walk out of the shadow and become visible again. "Guys!" I call out, they turn around and look at me. Kyungsoo and Sehun have the biggest look of relief on their faces when they spot me.

"Why did you leave like that Jongin!" Sehun yells at me giving me a massive bear hug Kyungsoo nodding with him and joining in with the hug. "Sorry guys, I need to get my stuff." I hold up my necklace and note. "These are the only thing I have left from my real mother," I look down at the ground. Kyungsoo and Sehun squeeze me tighter. "I'm free now, mum." I look up into the sky with tears lining my eyes, threating to fall.

~The End~


End file.
